


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by starstruckroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, M/M, i'll specify more triggers in certain chapters dw, panic/anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckroman/pseuds/starstruckroman
Summary: A bunch of short angsty or fluffy short stories I write in my free time. Depending on how much I like certain one shots there may be sequels or more to some parts. Warning: i can write really angsty stuff





	1. Things We Used To Share (Prinxiety angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Break-up  
> \- Sad Patton  
> \- Sad Roman  
> \- Sad Virgil  
> \- Really emotionally charged jfc  
> \- Yelling mention

Virgil was laying curled up in a tight ball on his bed. He could hear Patton crying in the other room. A thud from the room next to him told him that either Thomas or Roman were throwing things in anger.

A song came to mind and Virgil buried his head into his pillow and started murmuring it softly.

"You can have the toaster, and the PC-" Virgil broke off with a small whimper as he remembered Roman ripping the computer charger out of the socket with a yell. He squeezed his eyes shut as the shadows whispered to him. "Or even my Timothy Green DVD."

He didn't want to ever leave his room again. "I'll let you have the couch, and the TV." He looked down at his old jacket, now draped around his body. Grief flooded through him and he murmured "hang onto the jacket that you bought for me."

Virgil took a shuddery breath and started singing slightly louder. "I don't really care, you can keep the things we used to sh-share!"

Patton's sobs broke into Virgil's world and he clenched his jaw. "But what did you do with my heart?" He stared at the door angrily. "What did you do with my heart?"

"No more fireworks, no more compass." Virgil took a sharp breath. "You didn't leave a single butterfly in my stomach." He clutched at his gut with an enraged cry. Glancing at his bedside table, Virgil exhaled slowly. "You took my spyglass, no knowing what lies ahead."

Virgil flopped back down on the bed and flung an arm out. "Took my warmth at night, but left a dent in my bed."

 

Roman slammed a fist against the wall and uttered a soft whimper of pain. He regretted everything. Patton was crying, he was full of grief, and now his fist was throbbing.

"I don't really care, you can keep the things we used to share!"

Roman lifted his head, listening to the singing coming from the other room. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face as he fought back sobs.

"But what did you do with my heart?"

Sorrow welling in his gut, Roman lifted his head and sang back softly. "What did you do with my heart?"

The next verse came to mind and Roman shuddered before singing. "Strip me of my pride, that's for the best. But you also deprived me of a full night's rest. So no more dreams where we pull through, and I can't collect my thoughts 'cause they're still with you."

Roman heard a soft cry come from through the wall. Virgil's grief upset him and he paused before being able to continue. "I don't really care, you can keep the things we used to share." He looked at the patchy jumper across the room and his throat seized up. "But what did you do with my heart?"

A soft "what did you do with my heart?" Could be heard through the wall. The brokenness of Virgil's speech caught Roman off guard and he froze. The instrumental played in his mind and the both of them murmured the faint "doo doo"s alongside it.

Roman choked up but forced himself to continue singing. "I wouldn't take it back even though I feel sore."

"I meant it when I said what's mine is yours," Virgil replied softly. "But I need to know now that we're apart, what did you do-"

Roman interrupted the emo nightmare. "I need to know now that we're apart! What did you do with my…." he broke off with a strangled sob, spitting the last word out like it tasted bad. "Heart."

 

Patton was sitting in his room, hugging Logan and sobbing. He hurt all over, the grief from Virgil and Roman overpowering him and rendering him incapable of hiding sorrow. He could feel Logan rubbing circles in the small of his back, and Patton let out a whimper. "I h-hurt."

"I know, Pat." Logan wrapped Patton in a warm embrace. "But we need to let them do their own thing."

Patton looked at Logan with tears on his red and blotchy cheeks. "I feel broken," he whispered.

"So does Thomas," Logan murmured. "And Virgil and Roman. Heck, seeing you like this hurts me too."

The two sides went quiet as they heard two wobbly voices drift toward them. "Are they- are they singing what I think they are??" Logan exclaimed, surprise lighting in his eyes.

Patton let out another sob. "They- they- oh my god-" he couldn't form sentences. His entire being felt hollow and emotionless. He seemed like a shell of his former self. "It's r-really over."

A faint "what did you do with my heart?" reached the sides ears. Patton froze, and started sobbing louder. Logan didn't know how to comfort the grieving heart so he wrapped his arms around the shorter side. After a brief moment of hesitation, Logan began rubbing circles on Patton's back in a weak attempt to soothe him.


	2. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away (Moxiety angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Major character death  
> \- Funeral  
> \- Suicide  
> \- Implied panic attack  
> \- Screaming mention

Virgil was sitting in his room, leaning against the back of his bed. He had headphones on and was blasting MCR into his ears like the edgy boi he was.

Someone knocked on the door. Virgil didn't even look up from his phone as he called for the person to come in.

"Hey kiddo." Patton's voice filled Virgil's ears and he was surprised at how strained it sounded. Virgil looked up and paused his music, pulling his headphones off.

"Patton? What's wrong?" Virgil asked carefully, frowning at the side before him.

Patton blinked and started to smile. "Nothing!" He strolled over and looked at Virgil's phone, which was soon turned off.

"Patton, I know when something's wrong-" Virgil was cut off with a bemused laugh from Patton.

"I'm never sad! I'm your happy pappy Patton." The side sat next to Virgil who deepened his frown.

Virgil turned to look at Patton. "F-Falsehood," he coughed awkwardly at using Logan's phrase before continuing. "Please Pat," he murmured. "Don't bottle up your feelings."

Patton scowled for a second. The sudden change of mood startled Virgil, who flinched away. Instantly Patton's face was full of strained joy again. "You okay buddy?"

"I'm more concerned about you," Virgil replied dryly. "How about we play some Mario Kart?"

Patton started grinning. "Definitely! But cuddles first!" And tackled Virgil.

**

As Virgil beat Patton again, he noticed the other side was looking uncomfortable. Virgil looked curiously at Patton, but he stood and walked out of the room.

Panicking, Virgil paused the game to follow his boyfriend. Patton had locked his door.

"Patton please let me come in," Virgil called, voice quavering.

"Leave me alone."

Virgil felt his heart twist. "Pat, please."

Patton's scowl was heard through his tone as he told Virgil to go away. Nervousness rising, Virgil walked down the stairs towards Logan's room. Perhaps the logical side could offer something that made sense.

Virgil knocked on Logan's door and entered without waiting for a reply. He shut the door and started crying.

"Virge?" Logan was in front of Virgil immediately. "Take deep, slow breaths. In for four seconds, hold for seven and out for eight."

Virgil followed Logan's instructions until he'd calmed enough to speak. "I'm worried about P-Patton," he croaked out, slumping against the wall. "I was hoping y-you could offer some logical reason that didn't end in a w-worst case scenario."

Of course, Virgil's mind was running wild with thoughts of what could be happening right now. Maybe Patton was harming himself and needed help. Virgil started sobbing again.

"Virgil, stop thinking about it," Logan snapped. "The more you overthink, the more panicked you'll be. Just breathe."

"I know I have to breathe," Virgil quipped back. "I'm scared for my boyfriend's life."

Logan pinched his nose bridge. "Maybe try and talk again. See if he responds."

Virgil felt bile rise in his throat at the word "if". He swallowed and nodded, turning and leaving the room. He walked back up the stairs and hesitated at Patton's door. He could hear muffled crying.

"Patton? Please let me in," he called softly, trying to open the door.

"Virgil, leave me alone!" Patton shouted.

Virgil felt tears spring to his eyes again. "Patton I'm scared. Please, I don't want to lose you."

No response, only heavy breathing. Then that cut off.

Virgil was frozen in place. "N-no. Patton please!"

Still nothing. Virgil kicked at the door, trying to get into the room. "Patton! Pat! Shit, please!"

Roman and Logan appeared behind him. Logan held Virgil as Roman stabbed at the door with his sword and kicked at it. As the door fell away, Virgil broke free from Logan's grip and ran into the room.

The side collapsed to the ground by Patton's lifeless body. He was too shocked for words, too upset for tears. He was shaking and felt as if he couldn't breathe. "P-Patton," he choked out. "Y-you were my sunshine." His voice was barely a whisper, so quiet Roman and Logan had to strain to hear him.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," Virgil sobbed. He broke down, holding Patton's body in his arms and crying into the side's chest. Roman soon joined him while Logan stared in shock at Patton's corpse.

Cuts littered Patton's arms like a toddler trying to draw. Little circles were carved into his flesh, and had bled out a while ago. Virgil traced Patton's jawline, lips trembling. He touched Patton's lips, crying at how cold they were already.

His sunshine was gone and this new world was bleak and dark.

**

Virgil couldn't bring himself to look at the casket holding Patton's body. His sobs echoed through the air, as he thought over and over again about how he cradled Patton's corpse in his arms.

Thomas rested a hand on Virgil's shoulder and the grieving side looked up. Thomas hadn't been the same since Patton's death, probably because Patton was his morality. His sense of right and wrong. His emotions. Thomas had no morality. No emotions.

Virgil started crying harder. "This is my fault," he sobbed into Thomas's shoulder. "I l-let this happen!"

Thomas didn't know how to reply. "It wasn't your fault," he responded softly. "We all blame ourselves but it was Patton who... took his own life."

Virgil looked down at his feet. His mind was racing as fast as his heart as his breathing quickened. He pushed past everyone and out of the hall, bursting into the light rain.

Virgil screamed his grief into the night air, clutching his sides and sobbing. The side fell to the ground, tear-streaked cheeks glistening as he screamed again and again.

"You took my sunshine away!"


End file.
